The 113th Hunger Games
by i.got.ur.back
Summary: *Closed* Final list is up. A few last minute PMs got us there. If you want a specific mutt to be in the arena, just PM me and I might add it in if it goes with my arena which is a secret. May the odds be ever in your favor!
1. Intro

**Yep. Another enter your tribute just because I love them. Please no characters from the book! Come up with some weird characters like one with three heads or something...well not that strange but you get the point. KEEP IT ORIGINAL is what I am saying! You have to have a weakness. **

**PS I love original names. XD **

**Let the odds be ever in your favor. **

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Preferred District:**

**Description:**

**Personality:**

**Chosen/Volunteered:**

**Strengths :**

**Weaknesses:**

**Weapon of choice -come up with something original: **

**Strategy:**

**Romance :**

**Preferred death- if you have one: **

_**Optional**_

**Reaping Outfit:**

**Interview Outfit:**

**Chariot Outfit:**


	2. Mmmmmmmmk So here we go

Mmmmmk. So I was spazzy and a LITTLE pushy, but hey, it worked. I got some new fresh meat! Heheh! I promise I am not going to be that pushy again! I just like for things to role smoothly and quickly. And YOU guys did that for me! And for that I give Thanks! Now we just need to fill the rest and we can get this train wreck started! (not being pushy though) *cheesy Capitol accent* "May the odds be ever in your favor!"

So, to the real stars we have (And I'm sorry if I move your district. It was already taken so it couldn't be helped.) :

**District 1:**

_M:Knox Collins_

_F:Ashkia Dayson_

**District 2:**

_M:_

_F:Ruth Connors (Thanks for the quick update! :D) _

**District 3: **

_M:Torque Carbide_

_F:Clara Corion_

**District 4:**

_M:Leon "Leo" Shane_

_F:Kiera Gillen_

**District 5:**

_M:  
F:_

**District 5:**  
_M:Arrow Hawes_  
_F:_

**District 6:**

_M:  
F:_

**District 7:**

_M:_  
_F:Casey Ellison_

**District 8:**

_M:_  
_F:_

**District 9:**

_M:Nathan Dyer  
F:Rosalyn Willow_

**District 10:**

_M:Zarcius (Sparky) Triton_  
_F:Vitis Rosa_

**District 11:**

_M:Ashton (Ash) Samuels_  
_F:Selena (Sel) Yodis_

**District 12:**

_M:_  
_F:Jocelyn Bennett_

_**"When life gives you lemons, make grape juice. Then sit back and watch as the world wonders how you did it." **_**; )**

**Just so you guys know...I am a dudette! So yep. I took my spaz pill today after the Doctors had to catch me. I am elusive like a cat so I am hard to find heheh. Well they are taping my arms to the bed so I gotsta go peeps. See ya when the morphling wares off. (Crazy rebellious Gamekeeper. that's why they fired me and I had to resort to Fanfiction.) **


	3. Prologue

They say the games go back over a hundred years ago. Some say they made up the number 113 to make us think it has lasted that long. I don't know what to believeanymore. Love, passion, cruelty, hate. They all go along with the hell they call the Hunger Games. I say it is a devil's act to make children fight to the death for the mere token of wealth. It is a despicable deed and there is nothing any of us can do about it. And that is what kills me to watch my friends, my family, even my enemies to go off to the Capitol with less than a shiver of hope of coming back. I can no longer be chosen to go for my time has ended as pawn in their games. I am to old though my eyes and ears are functional still. I can still hear the cries and see the pain in the faces of those I know. All because of those damn games. The lives of many could be spared with the light at the end of the tunnel.

But none of us ever make it out of the dark in time to reach it.

End of prologue.


	4. FINAL LIST

**Final List** (And I'm sorry if I move your district. It was already taken so it couldn't be helped. If I got the age wrong, which I could have because I didn't check it, just PM me.) :

**District 1:**

_M:Knox Collins_** 17**

_F:Ashkia Dayson _**16**

**District 2:**

_M:Caelan Brown _**17**

_F:Ruth Connors _**18**

**District 3: **

_M:Torque Carbide _**15**

_F:Clara Corion _**15**

**District 4:**

_M:Leon "Leo" Shane _**17**

_F:Kiera Gillen _**15**

**District 5:**

_M:William Tanner _**13**_  
F:Iris Grove _**12**

**District 5:**  
_M:Arrow Hawes _**16**  
_F:Anna Harlow _**17**

**District 6:**

_M:Gabriel White _**12**_  
F:Rosie Wolf _**17**_(Since I already have a Rosalyn, I'll call her Rosie. And since you didn't include a last name I made one up out of irony just because I love it so much.) _

**District 7:**

_M:Erik Deveux _**14 **_(My tribute but he won't win.) _  
_F:Casey Ellison _**15**

**District 8:**

_M: Jonah Marks _**17**  
_F:Tanily "Tana" Valban _**15**

**District 9:**

_M:Nathan Dyer _**17**_  
F:Rosalyn Willow _**15**

**District 10:**

_M:Zarcius (Sparky) Triton_** 16**  
_F:Vitis Rosa _**15**

**District 11:**

_M:Ashton (Ash) Samuels _**16**  
_F:Selena (Sel) Yodis _**16**

**District 12:**

_M:Talon Frost_ **15**  
_F:Jocelyn Bennett _**14**

**Ok, the victor has been decided, almost. Maybe I'll change my mind because I think my "pull name out of hat" idea didn't really work. Anyway, kuddos to those who sent me their tribute over PM because then only me and you know who your tribute is. Everyone likes a good surprise. And no that is not a foreshadow... or is it? heheheheheh...**


	5. Reapings 1,2,3

**Reapings: Districts 1-3**

**District 1: Ashkia Dayson****16**

My white dress and my curly hair flutters in the soft wind as I make my way to the stage. I tell her what my name is and she sends the little girl back to her seat. I look at my Father in the crowd and he gives me a thumbs up. I smile and keep my cool as comments on how stunning the Games are going to be this year.

I bat my eyes at some of the guys in the crowd just to see the reactions in case I don't come back. It works as it always does. They talk among themselves right after I look away when they were dead silent before. Teenage boys. Got to give them some credit.

I give a fake lusty coo to the crowd as a small leaving speech and then its time for the male tribute to be called. I watch the crowds reaction to my behavior and I see some mixed reactions. Some people, mostly young guys, are falling over there words while others are speechless. But most are smiling or blushing. I think I made a good first impression. I think this is going to be one of the better Games this year.

**District 1: Knox Collins Age 17**

"And our male tribute is Knox Collins!" I rise at the sound of my name amazed no one as already jumped up to take my place. I go and stand next to Ashkia. The year no one wants to go is the year I get chosen. Of course.

Unlike most of the hormone crazed teens in this crowd, Ashkia's little performance barely affected me. I make my way up to the stage as people clap. I am proud to be going, but also a little afraid at the same time. But the hard look on my face says otherwise. The look says I'll kill you if you look at me the wrong way, which in the Games is pretty much what you have to do.

I see my parents in the crowd and I don't think a bullet in the head could erase the smile painted on their faces. I wave to them and smile which I think makes my Mother faint. I can't help but laugh at how stupid she looks even though she is my Mom. I see the group off people I don't particularly like and give them a cocky look which makes them grimace like a cat in water. I give a wave to my friends and Ashkia and I are lead of stage by some Peacekeepers and my escorts.

The train ride comes after and I can't help but plaster that bad ass look on my face again. Even though my Mother told me to never hold my face that way or it would stick. Well, I probably won't be seeing my Mother again anyway so why does it matter. Now its time to forget vanity and get to what really matters : my survival.

**District 2: Ruth Connors 18**

"Lily Meas." That's the girl from next door. She doesn't deserve to go. Hell, this might be my chance. I need something to keep my mind off those drugs.

I stand up and tell them that I volunteer to go. My boyfriend shoots me a pained look as does my sister, but I make my way up to the stage anyway. They just don't understand.

I take a look out to the crowd and give a half hearted smile, mostly for myself though. I look over at the the man who is conducting the reapings and I think I see blood trickling down his cheek. I close my eyes and think "its not real. its not real." I look over and its gone. Things like that usually never are, but things might change in the arena.

I sit and listen to the man give a speech and when he asks if I had any words, I just shake my head. I just wish he would hurry up so I don't have to look at my family's saddened faces anymore. He gives a last few words and now its time for the male tribute. I really hope its someone I don't know.

**District 2: Caelan Brown 17**

Damn it! Why did she have to volunteer? How I am I supposed to tell her now?

Without really thinking about it I raise from my seat and take the place of the kid who gives me a dirty look for doing it. She stands on the stage like a ghost just appeared. Knowing her that's what she might have seen. I make my way up the stairs and stand next to her and try to look away from her obsidian eyes. I wouldn't have volunteered if it were anyone else, but since it was her there was nothing else I could do. I have to protect her in anyway I can, even if it means jumping in front a arrow to do it.

The man gives an aggonizingly long speach about the same old crap and I can feel eyes, camaras, everything as I stand on that stage. I avert my eyes to the floor and try as hard as I can not to pear over to my side. Being a few inches taller than her, it was hard not to see the look on her face even when I was looking straight down.

What was I going to do? She might not even team up with me and I'm a threat if we aren't a team. She'll try to kill me and not even know that I was on her side all along. That...that I loved her all along.

**District 3: Torque Carbide****15**

I sit in the uncomfortable and then I hear his name. The boy with only one hand. He can't go to the games. He'd never make it. No one else seems to be standing, so I do. I can't let that poor guy go to the games with an amputated hand. It would be just immoral.

I see the relief on his face as I pass him going up to the stage. Why his name was even in the drawing I don't know. I guess there are just no exceptions in the Games.

I stand and wait for the female tribute to be called. It would be really ludicrous if they got a girl with no leg to come up next. To my amazement its isn't someone with something missing. Well well. Guess the Capitol is tired of making cripples fight.

All I can do now is bare my teeth and go with it. I voluntered, so its my fault if I never get to come back.

**District 3: Clara Corion**

Yes! Finally a chance to get back at those bastards from 5!

I take my place proudly on stage seeing how I practically shoved the other girl away so I could go instead. I want to go. And I can finally see myself holding a weapon over their heads and making them pay for what they did to my brother. What they did to me. Revenge is only as sweet as you make it. Add some small touches and you can have a lot of fun in the games.

This kid here, he won't stand a chance. I've been training while he sits at home playing with his chemistry set. I just can't wait for a real challenge like a muscle head from 1 and mostly I want to see those tributes from 5. I can see their terrified faces now as they sit at the end of my ax head.

Pray while you can. Because I won't give you the time to in the arena.


	6. Reapings 4,5,6

**Reapings: Districts 4-6 **

**

* * *

**

District 4: Leon Shane 17

"Leon Shane!" I think my heart just skipped a few beats. I walk up to the stage effectively hiding the fear behind pride.

He asks if I want to give a speech which I shoot down because I don't think my nerves could take it. I would sound like a blubbering idiot anyway.

I think I will do pretty good though. I can hold my own pretty well compared to some others. That's the thought that gets me to cheer up if only the slightest. I can get pretty far in this type of thing if I try my hardest. Its the fact that everyone else is going to bee trying their hardest too. I've got some tough competition and its going to cost me my life if I can't beet that competition. So there is only one option if I am going to survive.

I have to kill my competition.

**District 4: Kiera Gillen 16**

My name is called and I can sense the tension around me as my friends start to capture the situation. They seem to be more upset than I am. I have to keep my cool, for me and for them.

I go up to stage and stand next to Leon who looks afraid but calm. I look into the crowd and its not the fact that I am going to the Games that kills me, its that I can tell my family has already given up on me. My Father shakes his head while my Mother talks to the woman next to her. My friends are more concerned which I am glad for. Maybe they can come up with some money to sponsor me. There is a very low chance of that. I don't even know if its allowed.

I keep my cool as the man gives a hell of a speech which seems to last forever when it only lasts a few minutes. My escorts lead us off and into a carriage. My mind races through my options and I realize, I don't have any options. The Capitol has removed any chances I had before. But now that I think about it...

I've never had any options in this Country.

**

* * *

**

District 5: William Tanner 13

"I volunteer!" I shout before my mind registers what I had just said. I practically run to the stage and in front of the boy from the clinic up the road. I owe him to much to let him go. He kept my sister alive all these years. Now its my turn to keep him alive.

He looks at me and I can tell he doesn't want me to go for him. I have to though. For her. He is much better equipped to take care of my sister anyway. She'll be in good hands if I go, but if he goes I won't be able to find another Doctor that will take care of her for free. We don't have the funds for a Doctor, so he is the only thing keeping her alive.

I wait on stage and try not to pear into the crowd in an attempt to not look at anybody I love. I don't want to see their saddened faces more than I have to. Its almost time for the female tribute to be called. My time ticks away as I stand there. My head pounds as thoughts race through my head.

Its going to be a hard path to walk from here on.

**District 5: Iris Grove 12**

I close my eyes. I fiddle with my fingers and think of the trees as I stand on stage. I think of the view from up top a branch. The sun setting, the smaller trees swaying in the gentle breeze, the sound of birds chirping in the late afternoon. It calms me like nothing else can.

The annoying sound of the damn woman talking comes back and it breaks my concentration as reality slips back into place. I am not in a tree watching the sun going down under the horizon. I am being plucked away by the Capitol to be sent of to my death. Perfect.

I roll my eyes at her as I stand next to the towering William who looks like a giant compared to me. How they can make me compete to the death with someone like him I have no idea. But my size is somewhat of an advantage though. I remember that girl from 6 some years ago who fit herself into a cave wall and hid. And she won. And if she won, then so can I.

All I can do is put my talents to good use from here on.

**District 5: Arrow Hawes 16**

What, how can there be a error in the drawing? What now they have to draw two more? That isn't right! They can't do that! But of course they do anyway. There is no arguing with the Capitol. I guess there will be four tributes from 5 this year.

And my luck, one of them is me. I walk up to the stage quietly and take my place where the last two were standing. They have already left and have no idea there was an "error."

I can't help but semi-panic as I wait there. I don't even try to hide it. There is only really two things that I have ever tried to hide. My abuse, and my preference in a spouse. Both were pretty obvious if you even bothered looking. If that little bit of info gets out though, I might make things more difficult than it already is seeing how some people can't get over it.

But it really doesn't matter anymore.

**District 5: Anna Harlow 17**

Ahh come on! Really? Two more tributes. Let me guess, they'll call my name. Oh, look at that. They just did.

I proudly strut up to the stage like a bat out of hell. I stand next to Arrow who looks like he's about to puke. Poor guy. I wonder what's going through his head right now.

I give him a reassuring pat on the back which makes him look at me with wide eyes. Well, I tried. I look around the cameras and give a grin and a wave to them. Just what my Dad told me to do because its what he did when he was on this stage. Now his daughter is going to win the games too.

I don't think anyone could stop me from glowing right now.

* * *

**District 6: Rosie Wolf 17**

'Ahh shit'. Is what I think when my name is called. Those hateful, somewhat terrified stares as I walk up to the stage is to be expected. People have always looked at me as a demon since I got this stupid scar on my face. Like somehow a scar makes you a different person. Well in my case it did.

I really am relived to be out of the crowd but now the cameras are staring me in the face. There is always an annoyance.

I feel like flipping off the crowd for how they've treated me, but decide against seeing how I am being recorded. But I am probably going to die anyway, so why not? So I do it and get the reaction I was hoping for. I could use a good laugh before I go. But I think that earned me ZERO volunteers too. Oh well.

Maybe in the arena, I can show them how much of a demon I can really be. They haven't seen anything yet.

**District 6: Gabriel White 12**

Me? Really? I walk up to stage like they are going to tell me to go sit back down like it was a joke, but they never do. I stand next to Rosie who I can say was kind of scary looking. I mean, I have never talked to her, but she doesn't seem like she would be hateful. That's what everyone says she is though. Maybe I can talk to her on the train or something.

I sing the song that my brother taught me in my head to keep myself from panicking. It is a really stupid song, but it keeps my mind off of the current situation. Just as I think the words 'These are my love handles this is my spout, and if you tip me over then Momma says knock you out.' Then that man starts talking again and I really want to knock him out. But I can't let my emotions get out of control.

Keep thinking... 'I am happy, I am special, I am gone in need. Welcome to my happy world now get your shit and leave.' Very appropriate to teach your little brother Tyler. Way to go.

As you can tell, I have a VERY low attention span. We are boarded on the train before I can finish singing in my head.

* * *

**Heheh. So that little song from Gabriel, its called the Happy Song from Liam Lynch. I don't own it or the Hunger Games. **

**My sis thought it would be cute to make him have the attention span of a fly so I did. Sorry I changed him up a little. And that's when she mentioned the song and I put it in too. **

**Well, Bye bye for now and make sure to review!**


	7. Reapings 7,8,9

**District 7:Erik Deveux 14 **

_Yes! Do it. Show them what you can do. Show them who the sweet little Erik is. Hahahaha. Yeah right. You're evil and you know it. Come on. Go up there and strangle that man to death before he kills you. Hahaha. You don't have the guts do you Erik? _

I wish he would shut the hell up. Its bad enough when I'm on my medication. How much is he going to torment me with no help from medication at all? How many others are going to show themselves in my head while I have to kill off the other tributes? He is going to drive me to insanity if I'm not there already. _Don't even think about leaving me Erik..._

Damn it... I can't even think about the future with him around. I am going to the games and it won't be the one to tear me apart. The other tributes won't have a chance to get to me before he does. It won't be the arena that kills me.

It's my own devices that will.

**District 7: Casey Ellison 15**

"Casey Ellison." They say it like its nothing. Like saying my name, sentencing me to an almost certain death, is nothing. But I walk up to the stage with my head held high anyway.

I take my place next to Erik who looks like he could rip my head off. But his attitude says other wise. He looks afraid of something and he keeps looking around like someone is going to come stab him in the back. He was always kind of strange, but I've never seen him like this. To be honest, I don't think he is mentally stable and by this point its concerning.

I pear into the crowd just like its just another day. Just another minuscule problem to deal with. I don't have the same fears as most tributes from 7 do. I actually have hope of coming home alive if only the slightest chance. Plus, I think sponsors will like me because I don't take anything from anybody and I'm not afraid to say it.

I think that I'll be able to come home again.

**District 8: Jonah Marks 17**

"I'll go!" I shout. I was planning on going all along. But now that the plan is in motion, it really sucks when you get down to it.

I make my way up passed Loyd who looks like he's in complete shock. I guess I'm doing something good and something selfish all at the same time. I need the winnings because there is no one left in my family left to help me, but I have to kill people to get the money which is selfish. But then again, I saved Loyd from going and I can tell he is thankful for that.

I stand on the stage alone and the emptiness really starts to take over. I am the last one in my family tree and if I don't win there will be no one else left to carry our genes. But if I die of starvation in the District it will be the same outcome. So I'd rather die quickly in the games or come home with money coming out my ears.

Just let God forgive my unintentional suicide attempt.

**District 8: Tanily "Tana" Valban 15**

I stand on the stage next to Jonah who looks to out of it to even consider here with me.

If I could speed this process up I would. I wouldn't even be here if it was up to me, but nothing is up to me. If only there was something in my life that was really up to me I would be so much happier.

Jonah towers over me like an ant and a skyscraper. But he doesn't scare me. He looks a little too nice to be a threat. Me on the other hand, I probably look like a threat. I'm short but I am strong and it shows. Though my face says otherwise. I just hope the factors of strong and cute factor out equally.

I really hope the odds are on my side in this huge game of chess.

**District 9: Nathan Dyer 17**

I strut up to the stage after my name is called with a sense of pride to be standing on the stage, but also a sense of fear that seams to be covered over smoothly by my shyness.

I can't help but feel that the cameras are piercing through me. I was never the center of attention and I can tell you I don't particularly like it now.

I flick my hair out my face and give a shy grin to the crowd. The lady who is doing the reaping gives a small speach and I pull my patch off and shove it in my pocket. They need to see whats under the covering. They need to see the real me before I go into the games and change into something I don't want to be.

I feel like a puppet on an intense network of strings leading straight to the heart of the Capitol.

**District 9: Rosalyn Willow 15**

I give one last look at Marclyn who looks absolutely in shock. Somehow I knew what he told me would be a bad luck charm. I am glad to know I am loved, but it is going to make it that much harder in the games knowing that.

I try to push him out of my mind and pay more attention to my current surroundings. Nathan huh? He is to sweet for something like this. But people change when their life is in danger. I guess I will too.

The reaping ends faster than I thought it would. Probably because I wasn't paying a bit of attention to what that woman was saying. No one ever really does. Its the same every year anyway. The same Districts win every year.

And I can tell you, very rarely is District 9 ever one of them.

**Well, I was listening to Matchbox 20 while writing this part. Unwell(below in italics) is what inspired Erik's voices. Thanks Matchbox 20 love you! And thanks guys for the nice reviews. Be sure to right some more! :)**

_*All day, staring at the ceiling making friends with shadows on my wall. All night, hearing _voices_ telling me that I should get some sleep, because tomorrow might be good for something. Hold on, feeling like I'm heading for a break down, and I don't know why. * _


	8. Reapings 10,11,12

**District 10: Zarcius (Sparky) Triton 16**  
I don't think the crowd could get any more silent than it is now. I slowly walk up to the stage and try to get the lump in my throat to go away before I get up there.

I hear them talking after the initial shock is over ;about my family and how hard it must be to be sending yet another child to the games. That really doesn't help. I don't need to hear about my dead sister as I am sent to the same fate she had.

I don't think anything could help right now. I am really going to the same hell Tola had to go to. Its almost hard to believe that the Capitol can take so much from a single family.

But somehow they manage to do it.

**District 10: Vitis Rosa 15**

Rita? There is no way her name can even be in the drawing? The poor kid is at death's door for God's sake!

"I volunteer!" I shout before they can officially turn her over to the Capitol. There is no way she would make it to the train without coughing up blood let alone make it in the games. At least now she can enjoy her last few weeks if only a little.

I walk up to the stage and take my place next to Zarcius. I've seen him around but never really talked to him. He seems to be in as much shock as I am. I can see why though. His sister now him? His siblings must be devastated. Then his face pops back into my head. I feel the lump in my throat as thoughts of yesterday bleed into my head.

One moment my brother was there, and the next he wasn't. Just like Zarcius's sister.

**District 11: Selena (Sel) Yodis 16**

I watch as Jenna slowly rises from her seat and I can't take it. I stand up and shout that I will go instead. Its rare for a person to volunteer in 11. But I guess I'm going against the normal flow.

I take my place on the stage and look into the crowd at Jenna. She is relived, but now that I am going, a different fear now sweeps through her as I stand on stage. There is a large possibility that I could die instead of her and that is a large burden for her to bare.

I listen to the speech and stand proudly yet fearfully on stage. I can't help finding myself looking at the floor even though I was supposed to be looking strong and fearless. I see how well that plan worked out.

But really, do any of my plans ever work?

**District 11: Ashton (Ash) Samuels 16**

My brother's name is called and I always told myself if it ever happened that I would volunteer. Now it has, so I do. That's two volunteers from 11 which has only happened a few times before.

I stand on the stage next to Selena and try as hard as I can to keep my cool. She seems to be doing a pretty good job of gluing her eyes to the floor. So I pear around and try to keep my mind off of the current situation. That's all I can really do now.

I look at the cameras and give a sarcastic grin. It really had anger behind it, but no one knew that but me. That's what everyone in the game does. They play something they are not even if only the slightest. I really hate that the Capitol is making us do this, but I have to go along with it like everyone else does.

But I am going to try to stay Me for as long as I can.

**District 12: Talon Frost**

Right after his name is called, without thinking I stand and take his place before he can even make it to the stage. It was unexpected due to my personality, but what happened happened.

If looks could kill I would be dead in a heart beat if not earlier. I have a reputation for being cold in the district so I guess me volunteering was a slap to the face for some. But they don't know what really goes through my head though. The hard shell I wear can't reflect how much a friend will go to help one another.

I stand on stage with pride behind my decision, but as the seconds tick by I almost regret coming up to this stage. The seconds tick away the fearlessness I had before. It wares down the courage and the real reality slips in. I am going to the Hunger Games with 23 other tributes that are out to kill me.

That's enough to make even the most heroic person tremble.

**District 12: Jocelyn Bennett**

My name is called, which really isn't much of a shocker. The Capitol has taken almost all of my siblings and a pit of revenge for something we couldn't help. Now they are taking me. Its amazing that no one, even in our situation of losing half our family, volunteers for me.

I'm really glad that those acting skills I have are finally coming to good use. I stand, almost glowing in a false shower of pride, on the stage as the man doing the reaping gives his speech.

It will probably help me later seeing how sponsors love tributes with a little spunk.

Spunk that, at the moment, I barely have the strength to conjure up.

**I really had fun writing this chapter because today was a very good day for me! In BCA(an arts class in my school) we had so much fun doing a remake of the all so famous FAME! We had the base and the drums and the jazz piano player rocking out while the rest of us danced like the morons we are! It was a hot mess, but it sounded great for no music to look at! Oh yeah, my quartet killed our creepy song and gots a big applause from our fellow BCA members. The drama and the creative writers did an awesome, tear jerking skit and the percussion rocked out. I got compliments on my killer cello playing skills and it was an all over great day that I usually don't get. (Seeing how my other classes usually have me so stressed by the time I get to that class, it is really an outlet for me.) **

**SO! After my little rant, review! (I just wanted you to know a little bit about my life even if it really isn't that exciting, plus all the peeps in BCA deserve a little recognition.) **


	9. Meet The Mentors 1,2,3

**Whoa, guys sorry for the absence! I really got tied up with a lot of stuff going on but now that its all over I can get back to this story! YAY!**

* * *

*****TIME LAPSE FORWARD*****

**1. Knox Collins 17**

"Its now time to meet your mentors. Since we are on a cut time, we've been having to speed things up. District One: your mentor will be Mr. Nolan Theriot." From the door walks a tall lanky, dorky looking man with red hair and freckles. He had a wrinkly suit on which made his appearance even more unappealing. He waves to us with a toothy smile.

He doesn't look like he could put a puzzle together let alone win the games. But I guess I should take all I can get seeing how he probably knows a lot more about the games than all of us combined.

He walks over to me and Ashkia and sits in the empty seat next to us.

God, lets hope his worth isn't determined by his looks.

**1. Ashkia Dayson 16**

Are you kidding me? This dork is the one that's teaching us things that is hopefully going to save our lives? Just kill me now! I can see the other tributes around the table give me a look that says, "Sucks for you." And I can tell that they smile when they look away.

If looks could kill, they'd all be dead by now. I just don't see why Knox isn't more upset about this. Well, he doesn't really get upset about anything so bump him.

Uggghh! I am so pissed! Now that the other tributes are making fun of us for probably having an idiot for a mentor. Let alone the fact that that makes us a huge target with them knowing we probably won't know what we are doing out there in the arena.

Looks like I'll have to deal with getting enough sponsors to keep me alive.

* * *

**2. Caelan Brown 17**

Whoa, sucks for District One. That's just a lucky break for us. Now its time for two.

"District Two: your mentor is Hale' Alexander." A tall, slender woman walks out wearing a tight fitting gown. Definably more professional than Nolan. Plus she looks like she has some sense so she won't just leave us hanging.

She comes and sits next to our district and up close I recognize her from a game around two years back. She went into the games when she was only fourteen so that means she's younger than I am…great.

Well, at least she's intelligent from what I've seen from her in the games.

**2. Ruth Connors 18**

Hale'? She's younger than us though? But I guess it'll be easier to relate to her though. There really is no arguing with it.

I'll just have to keep myself from making a new friend instead of letting her teach us. That'll just make it that mush harder to go into the arena having to say buy to another loved one.

But she looks pretty well into this. Her beauty probably got her a lot of sponsors along with the kind of badass look with her lip and eyebrow piercing. Her tan skin and tattoos were most likely done after she won because I remember her being rather pale.

I just don't want anymore pain because of the capitol.

* * *

**3. Torque Carbide 15**

"District Three: Your mentor will be Mark Yodel."

It's a man. In a wheelchair? He wheels in with a oxygen hooked to him. He says something and with his raspy voice its hard to understand exactly what it is. Poor guy.

I sneak a look over to Ashkia and she's falling over laughing. Pay back's a bitch I guess. I put my forehead on my hand with my elbow on the tabletop and shake my head. Wow, the capitol really did it this time.

All I can do is shake my head. I wonder how Clara is taking this with her temper.

**3. Clara Corion 15**

What. The. Hell? How are we supposed to understand this guy? He sounds like he's gurgling water when he talks. And if that girl doesn't quit laughing I swear I'll go after her instead of the kids from 5.

She's already making enemies by acting like that so that's her problem. I don't know how I am going to deal with this. I can't freak out and start screaming which is what I want to do. That will draw to much attention. So I'll just turn the other head and make a good impression on the others.

If they see that I can be cool and calm, which in reality I'm not, they'll think I'm carefree in the arena which will draw them close. Then I kill them.

When he comes next to us, I greet and welcome him with a sneaky smile.

* * *

**Well? After a while it did take me a while to get back into my mojo but I did. I tried to maneuver more of the strengths and weaknesses of the tributes into this part. **

**PS. If you have any suggestions for the arena type, PM me!**


End file.
